Bambi
by Anthony J. Jurgens
Summary: Antonio Fernández Carriedo found himself being the new personal attendant of a rich Italian family's disabled grandchild. Only, he doesn't know there's more to it than what catches the eye.
1. Prologue

**I am not the legal owner of Axis Powers Hetalia, nor do I make profit of the stories published. Please support the official release.**

Prologue

A soft knock can be heard on one of the large, wooden doors, soon followed by a soft "Yes" coming from the inside. A young, fairly tall man opens the door, he holds a large tray, with on it a golden-lined bowl tomato soup and a nicely decorated silver spoon. It is nothing extravagant, yet on the other hand, it is for some.

The room is very nice, painted in a pastel blue color, creating a peaceful atmosphere. Opposite of the door, hangs a golden-framed painting of a beautiful countryside landscape, that on further inspection was hand-painted with an eye for detail. On the left side of the room, in the corner, proudly stands a large, dark oak-wooden closet and left of said the door to the bathroom is located.

On the right side of the room, under the large window that is the main light-source in the room, stands a large bed, made from the same dark oak as the closet. In it, sits a figure, leaning against the plush headboard, a pillow behind their back for extra comfort, not glancing up from the book in their hands. Their lower body, covered in a thick, white bedsheet with a light-blue flower-pattern on it. The young lady in question is wearing a simple, white, woolen sweater. Her chocolate-brown braid falls over her right shoulder, reaching halfway her chest.

"Thank you, just put it down." She says in a quiet, soft voice, motioning with her right hand to a stool standing near the bed. The young man puts the tray down on the wooden stool, moving it closer to the bed.

"Is there anything else you need?" He asks, taking a step back to the center of the room. For the first time, the young woman looks up to meet his eyes. Closing the book she was intensely reading until just a mere moment ago, placing her thumb between the pages as a temporary bookmark.

"No, that's alright, you may leave. You don't have to come back either." came the soft reply. The light-brown haired man took a moment to process the words, still seemingly confused in his reply. "What do you mean with that?"

"It means you can go, you're fired. My grandfather will pay your last month's wage." She says in a bored, unfazed tone, having her attention fixed on the book in her hands once again. "What? You can't be serious! You have no right! I didn't do anything!" the man shouts.

The lady sighs and lays the book on the floor, next to the large bed, still opened, with its spine facing upwards. It is obvious that trying to read now is useless, "Well, I just did. You can make this easy and just leave, or you can make me get someone to drag you out of here. Just go to my grandfather for your last pay and leave."

By now the young man is boiling with rage, pointing an accusing finger at the young lady in the bed. "I'll leave, just don't think I'm done with you!" It is bluff, and both parties know that well enough.

"Please, take your leave already, you're ruining my mood." she replies slyly. This is the final drop, as the young lad wastes no more time on the pointless discussion and leaves the spacious room, slamming the door behind him with all his force.

Rapidly chasing through the large hallway and down the long stairs, almost running over the young, light-brown haired boy, standing on the top of the stairway. He in turn looks around to see the enraged man descend the stairs. Curiously he walks the opposite way, down the hallway and knocks on the door softly. A quiet "Yes" sounds from inside the room.

The door opens slightly, just enough for the boy to slip inside the room before he closes it again. He steps further into the room and sits on the bed next to the girl who has resumed reading her book, with the same bored look on her face. "Lovino, are you okay?" the boy asks. Lovino looks up, "Of course, why would I not be?"

"Well, I heard the door slam, and… Lovino, what happened?" asks the younger of the pair.

"I just fired him." Lovino replies as if it is the most obvious thing on earth. The younger male looks around nervously, until his eyes catch the sight of the untouched bowl of tomato soup on the nearby stool. "Are you going to eat?"

"Yes, after I finish this chapter." and turning the page.


	2. Whatever job it is, I'll take it!

**Antonio's POV**

Whatever job it is, I'll take it!

Another day of pointlessly browsing job vacancies on the internet and in every paper I can get my hands on. There are actually plenty of jobs available, though none of them fit my studies. I probably should have reconsidered studying pediatrics after all.

All of the hospitals I apply to keep rejecting me because I don't have any experience, but how am I supposed to gain any if no one will give me a job? I can't apply for nurse either because: 'Your studies don't overlap the requirements, you can apply after you finished nurse school.'

I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo, currently 24 and jobless. I can't find a job for my degree, due to lack of experience and other jobs reject me because I don't have the right qualifications. Thus the only option left is babysitting people's kids in the neighborhood for 5 dollar an hour. And there simply is no way I can make a living of that! Maybe some café needs a waiter or something.

Before I could even start looking on the internet, someone knocks on the front door, or maybe slam is a better word to describe it? I move the old laptop from my lap and set it on the glass coffee table and get up to open the door. "Toni! Antonio? Are you asleep? Open the door!" Followed by furious ringing of the doorbell. "Toni! I got to pee!" Great idea, shout it louder next time, I don't think the people in Australia have heard about your tiny bladder yet.

It takes a moment for me to unlock the door and open it. As soon as I open the door, I'm shoved against the wall and a wild albino flies by, dropping parts of his equipment on the way to the bathroom, luckily though, this apartment is small.

That was my friend Gilbert just now, we studied in the same year. He's about a month older than me, but acts like a hyperactive child most of the time. He has a tiny bladder, which doesn't do well with his, uh, love for beer. Not that he's an alcoholic, he just likes beer, a lot. Guess that didn't sound very convincing though. He also has a huge ego, ever since I knew him, though that doesn't make him any less awkward, and a good heart, but it's buried quite deeply under his ego. Gilbert is an Albino and a German, a very proud one to say the least.

The two of us are friends with another guy, Francis, he is a year our senior and we also met at university, where he was a sort of 'mentor' to me and Gilbert. He mainly showed us around to our classes and such, telling us who is safe to fuck and who most likely has an STD, spread rumors and tried to pair us with girls. To be honest, he didn't make a good first impressions on us two, awkward virgins with all the sex-talk, but we grew close anyway. The three of us would play pranks on teachers and tell jokes all the times, I didn't understand half of them, but we are good friends nonetheless.

I should really do something about the constantly getting distracted, what was I doing before Gilbert interrupted the peace anyway? Oh, right! A job! Maybe I'll find a nice part-time job in a café for the time being. Sitting back down on the couch I glance at the laptop in front of me.

The toilet flushes as the bathroom door gets unlocked with a soft click and a muttered "I feel so awesome." Really Gilbert? You feel awesome from taking a piss? I have a feeling I'll have to go look for a job later.

"Hey Toni," he says with a grin on his face, that can't be too good, "I have good news, want to guess?" He picks up his coat from the floor and hangs it on the coat rack before coming back and sitting in the couch opposite of me.

"Does it involve beer?" Usually his good news means he found a new favorite beer brand, "No, guess again!" He really is excited about whatever this is, "You have a girlfriend?" I ask excitedly, judging by the glare he's giving me that's not what he meant. I'm reaching an end to possible subjects that could excite him that much, "Uh.. Something about Germany?" It's worth a shot.

"No Toni, better, think awesome!" He's grinning like a child and I can see he can't keep this great news in him for much longer. What could possibly be so awesome that Gilbert is practically jumping from excitement, "Did you win a million dollar?" That wasn't meant to come out that loud, but what can I do, I'm getting just as enthusiastic as he is. His face drops slightly, but he's still grinning, "Well, no, but that would indeed be very awesome. Okay, the awesome me will tell you the great news!" He's trying to calm his laughter before sharing whatever got him in such high spirits, "I, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, found you a job! Ain't I the best friend ever?"

"Gilbert, you really are as awesome as you claim to be!" That's amazing news, where would I be without such wonderful friends? He's muttering something about being awesome and it not being a problem at all. See, he really has a good heart.

"So, what is this job?" Well, I might want to know what I will be doing, possibly for the rest of my life, right? Just to make sure that the 'Lord of Awesome' sitting opposite of me, didn't sign me up for 'mobile toilet cleaner' or anything.

"Ah, yeah." He starts, now I'm really starting to worry about the mobile toilet cleaning, he couldn't do that to me, could he? He starts rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, you see, uh, how should I say this?" He really will! Oh no! I can already guess his next words: 'Toni, you're going to clean those transportable festival toilets that stink of the plague and death. But at least it's a job!'

"So, I have acquaintances. You could say they're friends of the family, don't worry, they're nice people." He can't find his words, I feel like crying! Gilbert, just spill it so I can start looking for another job as soon as possible! "Well, you see," come on Gilbert, just say it, get this over with! "they have like, a, um, disabled family member. I mean physically! And so there has to be someone who brings them their food and such things." At last he finished.

"No toilets?" I wasn't meant to say that but it slipped before I even realized. Gilbert looks at me as if I turned bright green, that would be awful! No one will hire a green man! "No, well, you might clean the bathroom once in a while, but that's all." What a relief!

Okay Tonio, calm down, no festival toilets. "So, what am I supposed to do then?"

Gilbert is nervous again, maybe it's because the disabled person is someone very close to him? "Well, as I said, you'll pretty much be a personal assistant, bringing food, putting something away. Maybe even do a bit of cleaning. It's nothing extremely difficult, but…"

I'm waiting for him to continue, he doesn't say anything though, staring at the glass coffee table as if it were the most interesting thing on earth. "But what, Gilbert?" His gaze shoots up to meet mine. "Oh right, well, you see, the person you'll be working for isn't always the most pleasant to be around. But you can't get out of this, I already promised you'll be there tomorrow to meet the family."

"Ah, any more about this person I should know?" Just a grin and a shake of the head, "You'll see tomorrow, Toni. Go shower and go to bed, we're expected to be there at 8 in the morning." Maybe he's right, nice shower and sleep it off, start tomorrow with a clear head.

I quickly shut down the laptop and got my sleeping attire to get ready for the shower. By the time I'm out it's already 10:24 PM, I'm so tired I can hardly stand, or are those the nerves? I really can't tell anymore.

I'm lying in my bed now, shifting, but just can't fall asleep, maybe I should turn over the pillow, that usually helps. Tossing and turning but still wide awake, Gilbert comes in the room with his still slightly wet hair. And lays on the bed on the opposite side of the room. "Toni, don't worry, it'll all be fine." Gilbert says before falling asleep quickly. How can he just fall asleep while I'm too nervous to even close my eyes.

I must've fallen asleep eventually because at half past 6 in the morning Gilbert is shaking me, a little too harsh for my liking, in order to wake me up. "You're finally up Toni, It's already 6:37, get dressed, breakfast is already made."

"That's too early, let me sleep some more, I still have more than an hour to get there. Just let me sleep a bit longer." I know I must be sounding like a kid not wanting to go to school, but 6:37 is really too early to be awake. Gilbert doesn't seem to agree with that idea though. Because as soon as I rolled over he pulled off my bedsheet, so now I'm not only tired but also cold.

"Toni, for the last time, get dressed and eat or I'm throwing a bucket of cold water over your head." How cruel, my friend is such a slave-driver in the morning. "I'm coming, just, no water." He seems to accept this answer, seeing as he throws my bedsheet back at me. I curl up again under the thick bedsheet, the peace doesn't last long though, because I get random clothing pieces thrown at my head.

Gilbert stands over my bed again, "I'm leaving you to get ready now, if you're not dressed by the time I'm back, I'm getting the water." He left without giving me the chance to say something back. Not that it would have helped anyway.

So, if I don't get dressed, I'll be receiving a cold shower, but, it's too cold to get out of bed! Then again, I could always get dressed under the covers. First wriggle out of my pajamas, and then, awkward patting the bed.. Got it! A shirt! Now, where's the front? I got it on, and then pants. How nice, Gilbert even thought about giving me a pullover to wear in this cold weather!

Gilbert walks into the room, looking disapprovingly, "Don't make me get the bucket." He really isn't joking, he acts too calm for it to be a joke. "N-no, I'm finished, just my socks. What time is it?"

Gilbert looks at his watch, "It's 6:52, hurry and go eat."

I enter the kitchen when Gilbert spontaneously starts laughing at the table. "Hey Toni, those pants don't seem to fit too well, do they?" Is my friend a mind-reader now? How cool! "How did you know that?" He chuckles, "Well, just a guess, and you're wearing your pants the wrong way around."

Looking down, I really am wearing them wrong, better get them on right before I forget. Leaning against the wall, I take off my pants, "You should be glad Francis isn't here, he'd attack your tomatoes without a second thought." Yes, Francis would do that kind of thing, I can't help but chuckle at the thought as I pull my pants back on.

"How is Francis anyway, now that you mention him?" I sit at the small table, opposite to Gilbert.

"You already know he went back to France after the love of his life, right? Well, it seems he lost sight of the poor girl and is now looking for her. He told me he is in the Rhône-Alpes, or whatever it's called."

Poor Francis, fell in love with a girl and now he can't find her. But he'll probably find another 'love of his life' while looking for this one. I ate my toast and Gilbert pushed me out of the apartment by 7: 20, he didn't even give me the time to lace my shoes, I had to lace them in his car.

I'm getting that nervous feeling again. I don't even know the people. Sure, Gilbert said they're nice, but he also said that the person I'm working for has a troublesome personality. I really hope they don't end up hating me.

Gilbert is quiet, having his attention fixed on the road, muttering to himself about the wrong-way driver they just reported on the radio. He's driving some place I've never seen in my life, and I live here for years already. I'm still so nervous, I should keep my mind off it, but I don't know how.

"Toni, we're here." Gilbert says, looking through the window at my side of the car. Following his gaze, through the thick morning mist, I see a mansion, or maybe even a palace, I've never seen such a large building from close by! No, no, no! I just can't do this! They'll hate me as soon as they spot me, I thought I was going to work for normal people, not nobility!

"G-Gilbert, why didn't you say that I'll be working for nobility?" I just can't do this, it's Impossible! Gilbert looks at me worriedly, "It's okay Toni, it's 7:48 now, relax for a bit." Yes, relax, okay, I can do it! Slow breaths now, don't think about it.

It's not working! "Gilbert, I really can't do this, drive back home, I'll go work in a café or something! Just, not here!" He turns off the motor of the car and unbuckles his seatbelt, "Come on, it'll all be fine, you should worry less." He gets out of the car and closes the door behind him.

He walks over to my door and opens it, or at least tries to, as I'm pulling as hard as possible to keep it closed. "Come now man, you're acting way un-awesome now, grow a pair and get out." He finally managed to pry the door open.

"No, no, no, no, I really, really can't do it, please understand!"

He sighs, "Alright, fine, let's make a deal then, you either prove you're a man and get out now, or you will sleep outside tonight. And the weather forecast said it will be freezing."

Neither of those sound very pleasant, but I'd rather not get hypothermia and die. I look at Gilbert, he really is going to make me do it. I unbuckle my seatbelt as slowly as possible and get out of the car at the speed that must be close to that of an average turtle, "Good boy, now, let's go."

I feel myself being dragged by my arm to the large gate that surrounds the light-colored villa. Directly to the right of the main gate is a smaller one, for letting people in and out. Gilbert turns the handle and opens the smaller gate, wait, It was open like that? I didn't see him getting a key from anywhere. Wouldn't people with so much money be more careful? So people can't just come in and steal everything?

"Come on Toni, people are waiting on you." Right, don't get too distracted now, it'll all be fine, just calm down! Gilbert starts talking again as we walk on the long driveway to the house, "So, this is the family Vargas, they're from Italy. There's actually just four people living here, uh, actually three, the youngest one is studying somewhere abroad I think. Don't know him too well, but yeah, don't worry, they're all really nice." I know he's saying it to calm me down, and it's actually helping a bit, not much, but I'm slightly calmer now.

He doesn't let go of my arm until we reach the front.. Is that a door? Can I call it a door? It's so big! Not like that of a church, but still! I got distracted again because I nearly jumped in the air when Gilbert knocked on the massive doors, hard as well, might I add.

"Well then, I have to go work now, so, have fun, I'll come pick you up around 7, alright?" With that he ran, he just left me standing there! The traitor! And I can't even move from the nerves! "Gil, you traitor, how could you!" I shout after him but he's already out of sight.

I hear the door open and in it a man stands, "You must be Antonio, right? Come in boy, you must be cold." I couldn't even reply before being dragged inside and the door being closed behind me. It's so warm inside, I'm getting dizzy as a wave of heat hits me. "Go ahead and take your coat off, you can hang it anywhere." He points to an elegant coat rack behind him. Just as he says, I pull off my shoes and coat and lay them neatly next to the others, hanging up my coat on an empty hook.

"Haha, must be very cold out, seeing how hard you're shaking." This must be mister Vargas, he has dark brown hair with strange curls, I mean, I also have brown, curly hair, but his curls seem different. They're literally sticking up in some places. He seems like the type of person who takes very good care of himself, he's wearing an elegant suit and a friendly smile. Is that a stubble on his chin? I can't say it doesn't fit him though.

"W-well, it's end-November after all, sir." I reply, the nerves are still eating me up from the inside. Mister Vargas laughs, "That's true. Please follow me for a moment." I follow him through the large entrance-hall and a spacious corridor into a very nicely decorated office.

"Please sit down." He motions to one of the chairs in the room before sitting in the one behind the desk. As soon as I'm seated he eyes me calculatingly, making me not only incredibly nervous, but also plain uncomfortable. "So, Antonio, tell me more about yourself."

What am I supposed to say? Usually they ask you questions. "Uh, well," He keeps looking at me expectantly, "Uh, I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo, I'm 24 now. I just finished my studies in pediatrics and, uh, to be honest, I really don't know what I'm supposed to be doing as a personal assistant, but I'm really hoping to get a job and I'll do my very best if you hire me." He's still staring at me with his light-brown eyes.

I probably messed up before even starting, now I'll have to spend all the time until 7 outside the gate in the freezing cold. People always told me I'm too honest for my own good, but what's the point is saying I can do something when it'll just turn out I can't do it? Mister Vargas smiles, "Don't worry about it, everything will fall in order soon. Just one thing, my Bambi has a very delicate personality, and can be quite unpredictable at times. Just so you know. Take good care."

Bambi, so I'll be taking care of his daughter? I can do that, I hope I can do that. Wait, don't I have to sign something when I'm hired? Maybe not if I'm working for a family or so, I mean, you don't sign contracts when you go babysitting, it's probably normal.

He stands up with his hand outstretched. I hesitantly stand up from my chair and shake his hand, "Well, you're hired then, you can go now." I nod and turn to the door, it's already open when I forgot to ask something. "Excuse me," I turn to face mister Vargas, "I don't know where I have to go."

"That's right, go upstairs and then turn right, it's the last room on the left side." Mister Vargas smiles at me, "Thank you." I quietly say before closing the door.

Now that I see it for the second time, the corridor is really nice, it's painted a nice red color, much like mister Vargas' office, but a bit lighter. On every wall there are portraits, on closer inspection they are all hand-painted, having someone paint a portrait must've cost a fortune, but then again, so does everything else here. Tonio, focus, don't get distracted by paintings, you have a job to attend to!

The entrance hall is beautiful too, it's all yellow and golden and even has one of those big chandeliers with all the crystals on it! It really looks like a place you'd see in a movie, it even has those super-wide stairs with a red carpet and all! Just walking on them makes me feel more important!

Now I have to turn right, and last on the left side, don't get distracted by the interior, just go to the door and… There are even more portraits here! They're all so well made, I wonder whether those are family members, everyone sure does look important.

Good job Tonio, now you got yourself nervous again. Just go there and knock, can't be that hard. It's just a girl, she's probably nice enough, there's nothing to worry about. When I reach the door I hear someone talking, is she on the phone? Maybe I should wait then. Then again, it doesn't sound like a phone call, it's probably the other person living here that Gilbert mentioned.

Well, they must be expecting me anyway, so, I suppose it won't hurt. I knock on the door a couple of times and wait as everything goes silent.


	3. First day of work and my boss is so mean

**Antonio's POV**

First day of work and my boss is such a meanie

After a few moments of silence I hear a soft "Yes, come in." I turn the handle of the wooden door and open it slowly. I really don't know how a single girl can make me feel so nervous.

The room is a really nice light-blue, it's also very big for a bedroom, at least for my standards. But then again, I live in a small apartment that I share with someone else, so that's probably not much to go by. On the right side stands a big bed, I'm not just saying that, it really is big, three people can easily fit in it. On the bed sits a young boy, he looks around 17 or so, next to him, in the bed sits the girl that makes me so nervous, this Bambi, her back against the headboard and her legs outstretched. She's probably not much older than the boy next to her.

They're both looking at me. Then the first boy looks on his watch. "Oh no, it's already this late! I have to go before I'm late again, bye Lovi!" He kisses the slightly older girl on her cheek and runs out. Moments later he screams "I'm leaving now, bye-bye!" That must've been directed at mister Vargas because I heard his reply in the complete silence. "Just take a warm coat, it's freezing outside."

This girl just keeps staring at me, what's with people dragging me around and staring at me today? And it's not even noon yet. "Ah, I'm Antonio Fernández Carriedo, I'm 24 years old now, I studied pediatrics and I'm supposed to work here now, it's just I-" My nervous muttering is cut short by a hand being raised. I probably overwhelmed her with all my babbling already.

She looks at me again, sort of as if she's daring me to do something, she's actually more intimidating than I'd ever thought possible. Maybe working with this girl won't be as easy as I though a moment ago, after all, both Gilbert and mister Vargas warned me she might be difficult to be around. Quite a shame though, she's really pretty, she has very nice dark-brown hair, it's sort of wavy, but, not exactly, it's more curly, but it doesn't curl, except for one curl that stands up from her bangs. That's so cute, it's probably just bed-hair, but still, it's just so adorable.

When I'm getting all distracted again for probably the ten-thousandth time today she has lowered her hand. "Okay, see, I'll put this very bluntly now. I don't care who you are nor what your name is, I won't call you by it and neither will you call me. You are here to do whatever I say without a question. We are not friends, so don't act like we are, I'm your employer and you are my employee. I hope that's clear."

She's so cold already, well, this can't mean much good. "Did you understand?" she asks again, I must've taken too long to reply. "Ah, yes of course." Again I'm being stared down, she continues, "Good, now, go fetch me new books to read." I didn't even realize there is a pile of books next to the bed before now.

"Those can be returned then?" I ask pointing at the pile next to the bed. "Yes, they can go. If that's all then leave." I really feel like she doesn't want me here, "Well, actually, I don't know where to go." I say at last when picking up the books. I hear a heavy sigh before she answers, "You know where grandpa's office is, right? Well, you go further down the hallway until you reach these double doors on the right side of the hall. It has 'library' written above the door. Now go before I start throwing things at you."

I've just known her for five minutes and she's already threatening me? What has Gilbert gotten me into? But I have to stay positive, it is still better than the toilets.

I leave the room without saying another word, holding a pile of books in my arms that reach up to my chin. You should never underestimate walking down the stairs when you can't see your feet. It's a wonder I didn't fall and break my neck.

I dropped the entire pile at least twice on my way, but I'm finally here! Just, how will I open the door now? I try grabbing at the handle, well, that won't work, let's put it down first. I don't know what exactly I expected when I opened the door, but wow, have you ever seen those fancy in-home library things that they show you in those detective movies? Well, this looks exactly like one of those, except well, not exactly and it's also smaller, but it still has a staircase to the next floor, so it's still pretty big.

I picked the books up from the floor and put them on the small table placed to the right wall, before going back to close the door. Oh, wait, I forgot to ask what she likes to read, but if I return empty-handed she'll probably throw me out of the window. Well, I could always take a guess based on the books here.

Let's see: romance, romance, adventure novel, romance, another romance novel, 'A Short Record of European History, Part 3', some more romance, and that's it. I spot a paper under the books, oh, it's taped to the table. I shove the books away to get a better view of the paper. And a second one, it seems like a, it is! Oh God! It's a floor plan! I have never been so happy in my life from seeing a roughly drawn floor plan! This is the best thing happening since this morning!

Well, now I'll just have to pick up some romance novels and I'll be going. Well, first bring these back, A to O upstairs and P to Z downstairs. Wait, is that by author or title?

I don't know how long I've spent here, but on the bright side I have 4 historic romance novels, 2 adventure novels and I even found 'A Short Record of European History' part 4 to 6, and that's what the call short, it probably takes just as long to read that as the events happening. Just, where's the door now? This place is actually quite a bit bigger than I thought. Oh, it's here.

I should probably hurry up, the girl must be angry. Oh no! I've made her wait so long! She'll hate me now! I've never thought that on my first day of work my boss would already hate me. This all would never have happened if I could just find a job in the hospital, stupid regulations.

I awkwardly open the door without knocking, walk over to the bed and put the kilos worth books down right next to it, on the exact same spot the previous one lied.

I'm surprised though that the first thing that meets me upon my arrival isn't a quirky remark, or well, a stapler to my face. She's lying in the middle of the bed, face turned away from me. I guess she's sleeping then. How cute! I quietly turn around to close the still open door. "Well, that took you long enough." She just startled me! How cruel! Pretending to sleep and as soon as I turn my back she decides to scare me! I've changed my mind, she's not cute at all!

I turn to face her, "Well, you see, uh, you never told me what you like to read, so I spent a long time guessing and searching something you might like, and I had to put the previous books away first, I'm sorry." I explain nervously. She sends me a bored glare and sighs, "Tss, whatever." She rolls over again, ignoring me completely. I'm standing here for a good couple of minutes before I ask my next question, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Again she rolls over, leaning on her arms to face me better, "What time is it?" she asks like it's the most normal thing to ask, actually, it really is a very normal thing to ask. "Uh, I don't know." I try to laugh it off, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Don't you have a watch?" She looks so bored when asking the question, as if she's about to die out of boredom, "No, I don't have one on me."

She looks again, "A phone?"

"No, I forgot it in a hurry."

A sigh, followed by pointing to a door on the opposite side of the room, "Go clean the bathroom or something then." She then turns over again, pulling the bedsheet over her head.

The bathroom is nice, the walls have nice, white tiles with very light blue pattern on them. A very large bathtub directly facing the door, in the right corner is a toilet and right next to the door a kind of closet-thing with a sink built into it with a large mirror and everything. I have no idea what it's called, but you know what I mean, you see those in all fancy bathrooms like this one.

I don't even know what's to clean, everything looks clean already, like a photo in one of those catalogues. I guess I could just start with the mirror and the cabinets. Again she didn't say where the cleaning supplies are, am I expected to know everything here on my first day?

They're probably in one of the cabinets, people usually keep that kind of stuff there, right? I really have no clue, my apartment just has a sink with a mirror and that's it. Well, there's a shower too, of course, and a toilet.

The bottom closet has all the pipes for the water to flow through. The left one has hairbrushes and even more hairbrushes, the one above it, well, there's at least five packs of toilet paper and another hairbrush. Why does anyone even need that many hairbrushes? There's enough of them to brush your hair with a different brush every day of the week, that's probably the case too: 'this is my Monday-brush, Tuesday-brush, …' I can't help but let a soft chuckle slip at the thought, as I put the black hairbrush I'm holding with the rest of the collection.

I guess I'll have to go bother her again anyway, then, I've searched everywhere, even behind the door and the only thing I found was a pile of clothes, probably dirty laundry. Great, I'll be doing that too now? I'll just ask that later.

She's still lying with her back turned to me. "Excuse me," I say, staring at the forest through the window instead of looking at the girl I'm talking to, "I can't find any cleaning supplies, could you maybe tell me where they are?" I see her shifting slightly. "Then go look for them!" she snaps at me for no apparent reason, she didn't even turn to look at me, oh well.

Great, this is now my first directive job, and the first case is: 'the case of the missing cleaning supplies'. Well, that sounds lamer than I imagined, but let's get going, I've lost enough time anyway. I knock on the first door in the fairly long hallway, the door directly opposite of the girl's bedroom, and walk in. A bedroom, the next one then, another room, and zigzagging through the corridor I knock on every door and still can't find a single clue about where the missing supplies may be located.

I finally find a supply closet on the other end of the hall, past the stairway, the first door to the left. It's actually very neatly organized. Let's see, a rag or two, actually let's take three to be safe, a bucket, are there sponges her- found them! A mop, sure, why not. Oh, I almost forgot the actual cleaning products. Guess I'm good to go now.

Cleaning is long, boring and now my back hurts, but so do my neck and hands, but at the very least I smell like lemon now, isn't that great news? Gilbert will be so happy when he picks me up at 7 and smells my lemon-like-smell. What a back-stabbing friend though, he just left me here, definitely not awesome.

Currently I'm occupied scrubbing the floor, the pile of clothes temporary disposed in the bathtub, I should get her a laundry basket, makes it easier to carry clothes around as well. "Bastard, come here this instant!" and in a flash: my foot slipped, I lost balance as the mop in my hands clattered to the floor and I fell on my butt. Right on the tailbone too. And it hurts so much! "Oh fuck." I groan as I try to stand back up. It really hurts when I walk now, how could my day become even worse than it was already? I haven't even had a good night's rest.

"Y-yes?" I ask, standing in front of the girl's bed. She starts staring me down again, is that a hobby or something? Little creep! "You fell?" She asks expressionlessly, "Well, you startled me and I slipped."

"I startled you? I was calling you out for nearly 10 minutes! I was about to check up on you to make sure you aren't sleeping on the job?" Oops, seems I got distracted again. I hope she isn't too angry at me now.

"What can I do?"

She sighs, "Go get me my food. The kitchen is downstairs. Go to the left, well, right if you're starting from the stairs. But not into the hall, go through the big room, whatever it's called. Then immediately to the right, into the hall and the second door to the left." Her speech slowed down as she progressed. "Oh, and don't get lost. You have five minutes."

"One more thing. Where can I do the laundry?"

"First get my food, you can do that later."

Walking down the stairs is a literal pain in the ass. But I actually found the way to the kitchen pretty easily, I don't see why she'd never tell me where to go. Mister Vargas is standing by the stove in the fully equipped kitchen. Strange people, if I was so rich I'd get someone to cook for me.

"Antonio, boy, did something happen? You're limping terribly." mister Vargas asks, looking at me from the stove. Nervously I reply, "I slipped, sir."

He laughs, "You should be more careful, boy. The food is on the table." Indeed there is a tray with a bowl of soup and a pair of buns on the table. I take the tray in both hands, "Yes, I will, thank you."

And here I thought that walking down the stairs was painful, well, walking up the stairs is even worse. Especially if I can't hold onto anything, but I made it, at turtle-speed, but I made it.

Opening the door with my elbow I am met with the sight of the girl watching through the window. She really is pretty, it's just such a waste that her personality is so stingy. Then again, if her personality was any better then I'd most likely not be here in the first place.

She looks at me and points to a stool standing next to the wall, near the bed. I drag it closer to the bed with my foot before laying the tray on top. "Thank you." she mutters as she shifts closer to the edge of the bed.

"It's no problem." She looks at me questioningly. Shouldn't I have said that? I was just trying to be polite. Really strange people. I'll just go back to scrubbing the floor now. Bowing to pick up the previously fallen mop also hurts. My entire lower back hurts now.

The cleaning is done surprisingly quick, even with the butt-pains. The floor will dry up itself, so I suppose I'm done. Looking around I notice the pile of clothes I previously disposed in the bathtub. Right, she'll have to tell me where to get it done.

"Miss," she looks up at me from the bowl of soup, "uh, the laundry, where can I do it?"

"Right, just go to where the kitchen is, but then farther, it's one of the doors on the right side."

"Thank you." I go retrieve the pile of clothes before going on my next journey. And again down the stairs, I'm starting to hate those stairs, especially now, when I'm butthurt.

And now right, I open every door to the right side, the first one is locked, oh, that's not it, an empty room, damn I dropped something, let's get that first, aha, found it. Who's the best detective in the world, that's right, me, Antonio! I throw all the clothes to the floor. They need to be cleaned anyway, so what does it matter? The floor is clean anyway.

I sit on the ground, trying to get as comfortable as possible with the hurting tailbone and all. I sigh. Why do I have to do all of this, I don't know what to do. Why did Gilbert drop me here of all people, he is a lot better at doing things like this. I mean, these dresses don't even have labels, how am I supposed to know how to wash them?

They aren't cut off, there just aren't any labels at all. Nice dress, sure, but, how should I wash it now? I'll just do this later, what else is there. Boxer shorts, at least, let's see eight, no, nine pairs. Dresses and boxer shorts? Oh well, I'm not here to question people's taste in underwear.

Part of me seriously considers washing every clothing article one by one, but that'll take too long. I could just wash them all at once on cold temperature and hope for the best. That sounds like a plan. Weird washing machine though, doesn't have the opening thing. Oh, it opens from the top, how cool!

So, the clothes are in, the top is closed, uh, cold wash, is an hour enough? I'll better make it an hour and half, to be sure it's clean. I feel I forgot something important, but I don't know what. Oh! The soap-things! Of course! I think I should start doing the cleaning and so more often at home, it's pretty embarrassing I forgot the soap.

So now what, I just put it with the clothes? Why is it all so difficult? Don't they have someone else to do the cleaning and all? I'll have Gilbert teach me all of this one of the upcoming days.

I'll just say a quick prayer now, God have mercy, isn't my day bad enough yet? I don't want my boss to be angry at me for ruining her dresses.

While the clothes are being washed I'll go back upstairs, she'll probably want something from me. But, I'll just walk as slow as I can, for two reasons, the first being the pain in my butt when I walk, and the second, that I'm tired and I don't feel like working now, I'd just wish I could take a nice nap. Sadly though, I arrive way more quickly than I would've initially liked to.

I knock softly, should I even knock, she knows I'm coming back. I slowly enter the room again before closing the door behind me. Did she hear me come in, she's not reacting.

I clear my throat, "Miss, is there anything else I can do?" She lifts her head slightly to look at me and yawns, not girly or anything, but the entire 'yawn and stretch' combo with her mouth wide open and all. Truth be told, it's even cuter this way than how the teachers at school tell you, covering your mouth with your hand and all. Just yeah, it's a bummer she's so mean.

"I don't know, you can go dust something, or just do something productive." And she lies down again. How much sleep can one person even need? And then everyone says I'm lazy. Oh, right, she can't move, well, I guess if I couldn't move I'd be sleeping the entire day as well, So I'm probably the last one that has the right to say anything about it.

Good thing I didn't get rid of the cleaning supplies yet, grabbing a rag I start looking around the room, there's not much to dust anyway. The only thing here is in the room is a big closet in the corner, opposite of the bed, the huge bed itself, the little stool, a painting, I didn't notice that one before. It's not very big, and not even a portrait, probably one of the only paintings here that don't have a person on it. A beautiful landscape, really. Very green, mountains in the distance and a couple of houses here and there. Seems like a very nice place to live, very peaceful, no traffic. Maybe someday I'll get to live in such a place, the only thing I can do now is clean the frame of dust.

"Hey, come here." she calls me over from the other side of the room.

"Yes?" What does she want now?

She looks up from the book in her hands, "Come, come."

"Is something wrong?" I stand in front of the bed.

She's staring straight into my eyes, "Are you hungry?" What? Um, how am I supposed to reply to that? I mean, there's no way to know what she's at, right? She could be joking with me or something.

"Here," she hands me a bun, "I didn't do anything with it, if that what you worry about. You can go get more if you want." And she yaws again. "Thank you." I quietly mutter as response. Is she pitying me now? Maybe she is like that to everyone? She doesn't seem like a bad person actually, just a bit, how do people say it again? Rough around the edges? Yes, that's it. She's probably just misunderstood and angry because she can't leave.

"Are you ready in the bathroom?" She swings her legs over the edge of the bed, the long skirt reaching the floor, covering her legs entirely. She has her legs outstretched in front of her, shifting slightly. Is she trying to get up?

"Want me to help you?" She looks at me as if I asked the strangest question anyone could think of. I walk over to her, standing in front of her with my legs spread over her outstretched ones. I just hope she doesn't suddenly decide it'd be funny to kick me straight in my balls. I don't think I could take a sore ass and a kick to my balls.

I hold the half eaten bun in my mouth. "Coom oohn." I outstretch my arms, waiting for any reaction. It just pains me to see her struggle like this, you know what I mean? I don't think anyone deserves to be practically locked inside a room for a long time. Except criminals, but that's something entirely different.

After about a minute, when I already finished the remains of the bun, she hesitantly grabbed my arms. Is she shy? Aw, that's adorable! She's just so cute! Or maybe she thinks I'll drop her. Or even worse, what is she's disgusted by me, or really hates me? Oh, that would be bad.

I grab both her upper-arms, "Alright, I'll just pull you up now, okay?" She doesn't reply, I guess it's alright then.

I grab her arms slightly tighter and pull her up on her feet, this is actually harder than I expected with the sore lower back, but I can do it, don't worry. She's heavier than she look though. No! She's not heavy! She just looks, you know, thinner and all! But it's good to know that she actually has some body on her, and not just skin and bones like you see all those girls walking around nowadays.

Her face is really pretty from this close, she sort of looks like the Greek statues of their Gods and all, or even statues from the Renaissance. I'm not exaggerating, she really is very cute. With light-green-ish eyes and dark eyebrows, but they fit her lightly tanned skin.

Her grip on my arms loosens as soon as she's standing. "You can let me go now." Won't she fall then? She looks at me again, with that dirty stare. "Let me go, now." Perhaps I should play it safe for now, maybe if I do what she says I'll win her over to my side, and get her to you know, not call me a bastard, eventually.

I loosen my grip, but not yet letting her go completely. That wasn't necessary though, it seems, because she literally ripped herself out of my grip. And she's fast too! She stumbles, a lot, but she's still pretty fast on her feet. Wait, is she walking on her toes? Well, at least she walks, sort off, not very balanced, but she walks. I guess her situation isn't that bad after all then?

I'm standing right next to her as she tries to reach the drawer on the bottom of the large closet, or I think that's what she's trying to achieve at least. Couldn't she just kneel and open it? Now that I actually think about it, the entire day I've only seen her with her legs outstretched, so that must mean she can't? Oh, that's sad.

"Can I get you something?" I ask, seeing she's only straining herself. I don't think she _can't_ reach it on herself, it's just beyond me why she would desperately want to reach for it herself when I'm paid to do it for her.

She stands up again, leaning on the closet with her hand, "Top drawer, just give me a pair."

I open the highest of the two drawers in the closet, boxer shorts, nothing else but boxer shorts. I blindly grab a pair and hand it to the girl. "Anything else?" I ask closing the drawer.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

The bucket and all the other things are still laying around in the bathroom. I'll first get rid of them before she'll shout at me, or worse, trip on them, that would be a disaster.

She uh, I'll just say walks, in her own, unbalanced way, into the bathroom. "Don't mind me, I'm just packing up."

"You're in my bathroom, and I want to bathe, that means, right now. I do very much mind you being here. Get out."

"I'm sorry, I'm out in a minute. Can I put the things behind the door, for future use, or are they in the way?"

She sighs, "How could they possible be in the way behind the door?" Is that a real question or was that meant rhetorically? I'll just laugh it off, how awkward.

"Should I fill the bath?"

"You don't even know what temperature the water should be."

I don't get her, she worries about something like water temperature when she can just tell me how she wants it, but she trusts me to go wash her label-less dresses without ruining them.

"What are you grinning for, bastard?" I didn't even realize I was before she pointed it out.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking, you could just uh, show me what temperature you want, and I'll fill it for you from now on." It's better not to anger her by making her think I was laughing with her, so, better to just say the truth.

After a good minute she reluctantly replied, "Alright then, I'll show you this one time, don't fuck up." Isn't she just charming? Yeah, I don't think so either, but I should stay positive and friendly. She's probably just.. Um, I don't know, how should you justify behavior like that? Probably some sort of distrust?

It took roughly ten minutes of "Warmer", "Warmer!", "Idiot, that's too hot!", "No! Don't fill it to the brim! It'll overflow! Ever heard of physics?" and eventually the "Get out pervert, I'm undressing!" followed by being brutally shoved out of the bathroom, but I did it! Why is she so persistent about doing everything herself when I'm here?

She sure is the strangest one here, and from what I've seen everyone living here is well, um, eccentric, yeah, that. Maybe all rich people are like that, or maybe it's because they're Italian? Might be, I've heard the strangest things about Italians.

How late is it now? I'm way too tired and everything hurts. Oh my, that was a big yawn.

I should take the tray down first. And so, wobbly and butthurt, I take the tray back to the kitchen and wash the dishes, I put them all in a cabinet with the rest of the service, after drying them with a towel first, of course.

Laundry is still running, I'll go back up then.

I made the bed, cleaned the top of the closet and doorframes, well, there isn't much to clean, so I have to think of something else that needs dusting. I pick up the washed and already dried clothing, and fold it. All while taking my sweet time. And she's still in the bathroom and I've heard no noise in at least an hour.

A knock, no reaction, louder this time, nothing, "Hello?" I hear no reaction of any kind, and to be honest, I'm worried something happened, Oh God! What if she drowned? I couldn't live with that! I never wanted any bad to happen to her! In a fit of panic I start banging the door none too lightly, "Hey, If you don't react I'm breaking down the door!"

"If you break the fucking door, I'll break your fucking neck! What's your fucking problem anyway? Can't I even think in peace?" I'm glad nothing happened, even if I made a fool out of myself.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you, I just didn't hear anything for a long time now and I thought you, kinda, drowned, or something."

"You really can't miss me, huh? I'll be out in a bit, you big man-baby!" Oops, I really did embarrass myself now.

Just as promised, she did, a short 20 minutes later she exited the bathroom, fully dressed and with still slightly wet hair. "What the fuck do you want from me so urgently that you're threatening to break my door down?" She curses so much! Such a shame, such a pretty young lady to curse like a thug.

"I-I was just worried something happened, I'm sorry." I rub the back of my neck.

"I can take care of myself perfectly fine! And sure as Hell I don't need a bastard like you checking up on me!"

"Yes, I know, but, you never know what can happen. All sorts of things happen every day."

She rolls her eyes, getting back in bed, "Whatever."

"Um, where can I put these?" I ask, holding the basket with folded laundry in my arms.

A yawn, followed by: "In the closet. Just put them somewhere, as long as you can find them back later."

Taking my time, I put the neatly folded clothes in the closet. The peace was disturbed shortly though, as the door slammed open and a loud shriek sounds from the other side of the room. "Feli, No!"

When I turn around I'm met with the sight of the young boy from this morning practically laying on top of my boss, that is what I should call her, not? It's clear she isn't enjoying the situation very much though.

"What the Hell are you looking at? Get him off me! Feli, Feli, you're breaking my ribs with that pointy elbow of yours!"

As if on cue, the younger shot up and almost flew at me, "Hello, I'm Feliciano, nice to meet you." He grabbed my hand and started violently shaking it. I think he's trying to rip it off.

After what felt like a five minute attempt to literally disarm me, he finally lets go. I rub my sore, right arm. He's looking at me expectantly, oh right, "I'm Antonio, nice to meet you too."

With that I got caught in a bone-crushing hug. Wow, that indeed is a very pointy elbow.

"Feli, stop hugging everyone you meet."

"Don't be jealous, Lovi, I'll hug you too." He says as he lets go of me.

And with a glare she replies, "Please don't, keep on sticking to the idiot, just leave me alone." So cruel, she's breaking my heart, am I really that bad?

He either didn't hear or chose to ignore the comment as he laughed and skipped over to the bed, flopping on top of it yet again.

"Fine, fine, come here." She opened her arm, letting the younger hug her.

Should I disturb them? That's probably rude. They seem to be enjoying sibling bonding time. Then again, I'll just end up looking like some creep if I just keep looking at them.

They're both very cute, really, Feliciano, the boy, he's a real cutie, bummer he isn't a girl, looks feminine enough, but it's clear he's a boy. He's a bit lighter than Lovi. No, that sounds weird, I mean, his hair is lighter brown and I spotted his very nice hazel eyes earlier, very cute face in general. But in all honesty, Lovi's eyes are a lot prettier.

"What are you looking at, bastard?" she glares at me.

"Oh, ah. Nothing, I'm sorry. I'm just, uh, what can I do now?" I mutter nervously.

A soft chuckle, "Well, eager aren't you?"

Eager, I am? How so? I'm just doing what I'm paid for, not? Maybe I should just ignore it, it's probably not important.

Lovi pats the younger on his head, "Feliciano, let me go now, you're hurting me."

Feliciano lets go of the older as he starts to giggle and sits up further. "Hey, guess what happened today!" he started.

"Feli, do you want something?" she replies, blatantly ignoring the previous question. "Huh?"

"If you want help with something or what not, just ask, um ..." she waves in my general direction as she says that.

"I'm Antonio, miss."

"Yeah, whatever, so, want something or not?"

Feliciano looks at me, "No, I'm fine."

She turns to me again, "Well, I don't know then, just do whatever."

Just do whatever? Am I not supposed to stay here at all times to help or something? What can I even do? I can't just go walking around in someone else's home like that, that would be plain rude! And mostly, I could get lost, and today has already been embarrassing enough already.

I shift my weight from one leg to the other, questioning myself on what to do now. I must be taking too long, seeing that I get brought back out of my train of thoughts by another sharp remark. "What are you looking at? Just go away."

"But then, how will I know if you want something?" I'm really just asking out of genuine curiosity.

She scowls for a bit, thinking about how to answer the question, "I don't need you here, if I'd want something, I'll just ask Feli."

"Huh?" the younger makes a noise as soon as he hears his name and walks back over to his sibling after he closed the, until now, still open door.

To be very honest, I don't know what I can say about that, I'd really feel bad to just leave her like that. Sure, there is someone with her, but I'd still feel bad, don't ask me why, maybe it's out of sympathy? Plus, isn't that pretty much neglecting my job?

A sigh, followed by "Fine, whatever, if it's really that much to you, you can stay, just don't go complaining if you get bored." I thank her out of politeness and sit down on the stool discarded by the wall.

The rest of the evening went by very peacefully. Feliciano and Lovi talked about something, I don't know what, because they were talking in Italian, well, it's mostly Feliciano who did the talking. I never bothered listening any closer to what it was all about, it doesn't involve me, so it isn't really my business to mind in the first place.

At some point after the conversation ended Feliciano went to fetch food for himself and his sibling, don't know what it is, probably something Italian, it smells nice though.

"Aren't you hungry, Antonio?" Feliciano asks me suddenly.

I shake my head lightly, "No, thank you." I say as I lean my head back against the wall.

"Oh," he looks over at me, caught in slight surprise, "well, you can always go get some if you get hungry. There's more than enough on the stove in the kitchen, just warm it up."

I smile over at him, "I'm alright, thank you."

Glancing over him I see the older out of the duo taking bites of whatever the dish is in the midst of reading, but the priority is still reading, and not her food.

After that I brought the dishes down and cleaned them and brought up tea for them. I'm very glad Feliciano straightforwardly told me what to get this time, instead of having me guess for the thousandth time today and hoping I made a good choice.

It's a complete 180 degrees turn from this morning, but it's nice taking it easy after doing nothing but running for the entire morning and afternoon, especially since everything hurts. My legs, by butt from falling earlier, my arms and ribs from Feliciano's assault a couple hours previous and my head, probably from falling as well, and waking up so early this morning, and being yelled at, and stress, so the list goes on.

Though, it sadly didn't stay peaceful for a lot longer, as someone knocked on the door. "Ah, yes, come in." Feliciano called over.

Gilbert walked in, oh, I absolutely forgot about that. Well, I don't have a clock with me, so I hope he'll understand. Though before I can stand up and explain myself, Feliciano shoots up again and flies at my friend. "Big brother Gilbert!"

"Feli, stop calling everyone 'big brother'." She says, not even looking up. Her younger brother just giggles, "Don't worry, Lovi, you're my only special big-"

"Yeah, yeah, Feli. What do you want here?"

With that It's Gilbert's turn to reply, "I'm picking up Toni, hope he wasn't too much trouble. Toni, I said I'll be here at seven, I'm waiting for ten minutes already, let's go."

I stand up, "Uh, I'll bring it down." I point to the teacups and the tray.

"Don't worry, I'll do it, go before Gilbert becomes impatient." Oh, how nice.

"Thank you so much."

He giggles a bit, "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes."

I am quickly pulled out of the door and down the stairs by Gilbert. "I'm sorry, Gil, I didn't know it was seven already, I forgot my phone this morning." I start muttering while putting my coat on and shoes.

And again I'm roughly shoved out of the doors and into the dark, cold November night. I almost trip a few times due to the darkness, and being completely exhausted.

Eventually we make it to Gilbert's silver Mercedes. He unlocks the door and I waste no time opening the door and setting myself inside the slightly warmer car.

Starting the motor, Gilbert starts suddenly laughing under his breath. "Charming one, isn't she?"

"Ah." How should I reply to that? "Well, she's cute, it's just sad she calls me a bastard so often." I fasten the safety-belt.

I suppose that was amusing as my reply was met with another fit of chuckles. "Yeah, she tends to do that, but it'll all go better once you get your personalized nickname. Mine is 'Hey, Potato' by the way." He proudly announces.

"But why didn't you say she's so, well, rude? And why 'Hey, Potato'?"

"Well, because you wouldn't have come if I told you that from the start." He says it as if it's the most logical thing on Earth. Well, it probably is though. "But look at the bright side, at least you'll have a pretty face to look at every day, and little Feli is adorable too. It's just sort of a bummer she doesn't have breast though." He dodges the second question completely.

She doesn't have breast, oh, I haven't even noticed that. "Yes, but, she's been yelling at me the whole day."

"That's a good thing though." Huh? I don't get that. Gilbert must've caught the confused look on my face in the dim streetlight and continues. "It probably sounds weird, but she just has a very, let's say, unique way of showing affection. Plus, you know girls get periods and stuff, that could always be it. Even with all my awesomeness I still haven't completely figured out women, but I'm getting close to it, my friend."

After that it went quiet in the car, except of the soft roaring of the motor and occasional sounds from Gilbert. I don't know what to say, I'm also plain exhausted, if not the bumps in the road I'm sure I would've already dozed off.

"We're here, Toni." I feel a light tug on my left arm. I see, we're already parked, that was quicker than I expected. I don't want to move though, I'm too tired and, just, this car seat is very comfortable, has it always been this comfortable?

"Don't go acting like a kid like this morning!" Stretching, and hitting my hands to the roof in the process I finally get out, which is harder than you'd think when your butt hurts, and close the door, waiting for Gil to lock the car before going home.

As soon as Gilbert unlocks the door, I take of my coat, throwing it in the general direction of the coat rack, not even looking up to see if I missed. Discarding my shoes in the middle of the hall, I'll clean it up later, just not now, too tired.

Gilbert shouts something after me that I haven't entirely understood, all I really heard was 'dinner', but I don't care now. I'm too tired to eat now, I'll just fall asleep, with my face covered in mashed potatoes, or maybe mashed potatoes covered with my face?

I stumble to my room and fall on my bed. As soon as I lay my head on the pillow and cover myself up with my thick, warm bedsheet, I'm out as a light.


	4. Routine makes anything feel less bad

**Antonio's POV**

Routine makes anything feel less bad

"Ugh." I feel being shaken awake by my aching shoulders.

I feel downright horrible, everything hurts, and I'm hungry, not to forget tired. My head is killing me, breathing hurts, my right arm hurts too.

"Hey Toni, wake up now." And I'm being shaken more. Oh, right, that's true, I have to go work today too, and make myself look like an idiot again. Just great, amazing.. Fuck.

Gilbert's naturally loud voice does all but help my hurting head, except of course if you mean help making it feel worse. "Wake up lazy ass, get dressed, eat, let's go!" My bedsheets are violently pulled off of me, leaving me shivering above all the other things. "Uh, Gilbert."

"Good, you're already dressed, now come and eat." Without a warning I get harshly pulled in a sitting-like position. The yank of my right arm sends a wave of pain through my shoulder following down my spine, and ending in a numb, yet stinging pain down my butt. A sharp cry left me as soon as I got yanked up.

Just as quickly, Gilbert lets go of my arm and I'm dropped back onto the bed. Another pained groan follows.

"Come on now, Antonio, you're being very childish now."

I roll over, facing the wall, accidently bashing the wall with my knee in the process, and let out a whine, too tired to curse. "Gil, let me sleep, everything hurts."

"Well, of course everything hurts. You haven't eaten anything last night." Gilbert starts scolding me like a child again, "Have you eaten anything at all yesterday, Toni? Why didn't you eat?"

"I had a bit of bread." I start arguing, barely audible.

Gilbert lets out a sigh, "I'll bring you Ibuprofen, just come eat breakfast now."

"I want two, and bring them here."

He lets out a non-humored chuckle, "You're such a kid, just hurry up before the pancakes go cold." He quickly slips out of the room before I can talk back any more. I guess that just leaves me with no choice but to sit up now.

Shortly, Gilbert returns with a tall glass of water and two pills, as I requested. "Take this and come eat." Gil demands as he practically shoves the glass into my hand. Eventually I succeed in swallowing the pills and emptying the glass. As soon as I'm done, Gilbert sharply pulls the glass out of my hand, pulling me up by my arm as well, in one swift move.

With a weird combo of shoves and pulls I'm led to the kitchen and set down on a chair at the kitchen table. "Here, eat up, it's all for you." Is it because I'm tired, or is he even more energetic than usual?

I start eating the already cooling pancakes, "They're so cold." It came out sounding even whinier than I would've liked it to. Gilbert gives me his not so encouraging reply, "Well, what do you want me to do about it? I warned you beforehand, but you didn't listen. If you'd have gotten out of bed immediately, you could've eaten hot pancakes in my awesome company."

Isn't he keeping me company now though? It's probably better to drop the matter.

Gilbert the slave driver is still pushing me to eat faster. "Go piss, wash your face and let's go."

As I leave the bathroom after brushing my teeth and rinsing my face, Gil stares me down, already dressed in his coat. "Wait a moment." He walks past me into the bathroom, I'll just go put my shoes on then.

"Toni, stand still for a moment." Okay, sure. Gilbert takes my arm by the elbow and raises it, a soft 'psss'-sound is heard, and then follows my other arm. "Gil, that's too much deo!" I say in a coughing fit, my eyes starting to tear up a bit.

He just shrugs me off, "Hey, did you take your phone?" I forgot! I start looking around for it, luckily enough I find is soon enough, still charging in the living room. After a chaotic morning of running around, we finally leave the house.

The way there is again quiet, though it's hard to miss the fact that Gilbert is extremely content about something, he's probably just glad to see me suffer. Oh, before I forget to ask again, "Gilbert, is it 'Bambi' or 'Lovi'?"

"It's Lovi, though don't call her that. I think it's a family thing only."

"Ah, okay, it's cute though. Um, why 'Bambi' then?"

"I don't know Toni, maybe it has something to do with the movie, why don't you just ask her?"

"Ah, okay." And with that the conversation ended.

Lovi, cute name, just a bummer she can't be nicer, like Feliciano, he's nice, maybe a bit eccentric, but nice. At least he hasn't yelled at me. He pretty much assaulted my arm though.

"Don't fall asleep now, we're here." Oh, this quick?

Getting out of the car, together with Gilbert, and walking up to the door is much like yesterday, Gilbert knocks again. Today though, he doesn't just run off.

"I'm sorry we're late." Gilbert says as soon as mister Vargas opens the door.

"Don't worry about it boy. Are you staying over today or not?"

Of course I'm staying, isn't that what I'm supposed to do? Before I can reply though, Gilbert cuts me off, "I can't today, Ludwig wants me to help him paint the living room." With that, my still half-asleep brain realized the question wasn't even meant for me. Antonio, get a grip man.

Mister Vargas laughs at that, "Now, what has to be done, has to be done. You can always drop by if you have time, Ludwig is always welcome too."

"Don't worry about it, there's one thing though, before I go." Gilbert pats me full on my back, "Antonio here, is really shy, so he hasn't eaten yesterday. So could you make sure he eats something? I don't want him starving, you see."

My muttered protests fall on deaf ears yet again today as mister Vargas takes over the none-too-light patting on my still sore back. "I'll make sure he eats."

After a series of goodbyes, Gilbert leaves me with mister Vargas. "Boy, you know you should just say something if you're hungry." He says.

"Ah, yes, of course." And again my muttering is disturbed. "Now we're on about it, is there any food you can't eat, or do you have any food allergies? We eat a lot of pasta dishes and fresh vegetables, are there spices you can't eat?"

"Uh, no, I can eat everything, I'm not picky." I say before he goes on too far about the eating habits of the family, and take my coat off, hanging it up and beginning to take off my shoes.

"Do you want breakfast now? I know my angels like to sleep in when they have the chance." He says with a friendly laugh following shortly.

"No, thank you, sir. I've already had breakfast." I reply.

"Ah, well, you can always take a walk here, see where everything is, if you want, I could show you where the TV is. It's all up to you."

"No thank you, I'd rather wait upstairs." I honestly admit. I'm just not feeling very comfortable about walking around someone else's house, it makes me feel as if I'm intruding someone's personal business, especially since I still feel I don't quite belong here.

Mister Vargas simply smiles and shrugs, "Then that's up to you, boy."

Just like I said, I walk up the stairs and down the hall. I ready myself to knock when I suddenly remember she's asleep, maybe it's better if I just sneak inside, no one likes being woken up, and I don't like being yelled at this early in the morning.

As I enter and close the door behind myself and look around the room, I see what is probably the most adorable sight ever. Both Feliciano and Lovi are sleeping soundly, wrapped up in each other's arms. It's so adorable! They look like angels! How I'd like to cuddle them like that. Their curly bed-hair even forms a heart, this is too much! I might just die because of over-exposal to cuteness!

Subconsciously I take my phone from my right front-pocket and open the camera-function, then thinking it over a second time. No, it's plain rude and weird to just take pictures of someone sleeping. Plus, I might get caught, and that would be so embarrassing, and people will think I'm a weirdo, or even a pervert. Then again, this is a one-in-a-lifetime chance, it would practically be a crime to not take a picture, just one.

After the internal struggle, I took one picture, from a fair distance, just in case I get depressed and need something to cheer me up.

But I start thinking I should probably delete it though, it sort of makes me feel bad, I didn't even ask permission. Then again, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what reaction I'd get. Maybe if I'll ask Feliciano, he seems like someone who will be fine with that, then again, he might get offended and think I'm perving over his sister. That seems horrible, I wouldn't want both of them hating me, there would be no point in working here then.

With that quick realization, I made the final decision to delete the photo. After all, I don't want anyone to think I'm a pervert , especially my boss. I might even end up looking like a pedophile, I mean, she's probably a lot younger than me. Yeah, it's better like this, it would only lead to awkward situations were it to be found.

I sit on the little stool next to the wall, and close my eyes for a moment.

"Hello!" I hear Feliciano's voice and feel the light shaking of my shoulders. Startled, I fall of the stool and awkwardly land on my side and my elbows.

I awkwardly roll over and stand up, stretching my sore back, trying to ignore Lovi's laughter. Great, now I look like an idiot first thing in the morning.

"Don't laugh at him Lovi, that's mean." Feliciano scolds. She on the other hand just mumbles something under her breath and rolls around, with her back facing us. I don't know what she said, but I'm guessing it isn't very nice.

Feliciano lets out a quiet giggle and continues, "Come on, get up now, we're going to get dressed."

Lovi groans and rolls over to the bedside , muttering something, I don't think she's talking in English now, while holding onto the bedsheet. Feliciano resumes his fit of giggles as he crawls onto the bed, seeking provocation and attention from his sibling. Said sibling, on the other hand, starts groaning, no, actually it's more like growling, and mumbles something unrecognizable.

"What did you say?" Feliciano asks.

The lump under the bedsheet rises and I'm met with the sight of a very displeased and slightly pouty-looking Lovi. "I said, 'What time is it?'"

I look on my phone, "It's 1.17 PM now." I automatically reply. Oh, so I fell asleep, no wonder I'm so tired, and my back feels even more sore.

"Ugh." Lovi whines, slumping back onto the bed, "That's too early, wake me up again later."

"Don't be silly, you can go back to sleep after you're dressed."

This quarrel keeps on for a good 10 minutes before the final word comes from Lovi. She points at me and says "Fine! You, get out of here."

The least I can say is that this caught me by surprise, I also can't help feeling a bit offended at her remark, do I really look that much as a weirdo? Because that's not the impression anyone wants their boss to have of them. "Uh?"

"Haven't you heard me? I'm getting undressed, are you a pervert or something? Get out!"

Feliciano pulls me out of the room by my sleeve, "I'm sorry, Lovi isn't much of a morning person." He says at last, before closing the door.

Okay, you're not a morning person, sure, but it's almost 2 PM, and I don't think this is even considered morning anymore, but I guess Lovi isn't much of an afternoon person either then. The door opens after a couple of minutes, "Wait here for a bit, I'll be right back." And he runs down the hall.

I enter the room again and am met with a less-than-pleased Italian lying face down on the bed, shutting the door behind me, not entirely closing it.

"Feli will show you around today, so, you can ask him whatever, really. He's just getting dressed now."

Before I could even mutter a reply the previously mentioned boy sprints into the room and drags me out by my arm again.

"Okay, today I'll show you around and all, just ask me anything! Where do you want to start?" Feliciano starts, dragging me behind him, down the corridor.

We stop in front of the supply-closet I found yesterday, "This is where we keep the cleaning stuff." he declares. "Ah, yes, I know that." Feliciano looks at me and blinks, "Okay, well, there's only rooms here, so except if you want to see them, let's go downstairs." Again he takes off, this time in the direction of the large stairway, and I follow him.

He leads me through the large dinner-hall-like room and down the hall where the kitchen is located. He stops at the first door on the left side. "Here are the things needed for cleaning, so if you miss something upstairs, you can always come here." After that, he goes to the next door, opening this one as well. "This is the kitchen, oh, hey Romano." Feliciano kneels and reaches his hand out in the direction of the regular-sized cat, while making noises in order to lure it over.

Slowly but surely, the cat stands up from its lying position by the table and walks over to Feliciano, coming only close enough for Feliciano's fingertips to brush his head. "You can pet him too, Antonio." he calls me over, patting the floor beside him. Since it'd be rude to ignore him, and the little cat is so cute, I kneel beside him and outstretch my slightly sore arm, and wriggle my fingers in order to try to lure the cat into coming to me. As of now, it only looks at me strangely, as if it's judging me, but then again, which cat doesn't, right?

After a minute or two more, he comes over to me, cautiously, still staying a fair distance away from me.

Feliciano starts giggling at my failed attempt to persuade the cat. Eventually though, it comes within touching-distance and I softly brush the tops of my fingers over his little, patched head. It looks me in the eyes the same way someone would look at you after you offended their God, or their mother, or even personally insult them in the worst way possible. I pull my hand away and try again, this time, scratching behind his ears, but he still looks at me like I'm the biggest scum in the world. I guess he just doesn't like being touched. When I pull my arm away again, he runs out of the door, to God knows where.

"Sorry, he's a little shy to new people, but he'll get used to you eventually." Feliciano started explaining. I chuckle lightly, "Don't worry about it, it's cute."

"Well, here's the fridge, you can take anything you like if you're hungry." he says as he walks over to a large next to the kitchen-counter and opens a seemingly wooden door in the large sideboard to indeed find a fridge hiding there. He closes it again and walks over to the sink opening the cabinet above it, "Here are the dishes."

Like this, he goes on, pointing everything out in the kitchen, really everything, ranging from the obvious to the not-so-obvious. "Here's the oven and the fire, the trash can is under the sink, this door leads to the garden." After showing me everything in the kitchen, excluding the ceiling, floor, and walls. He pulls me by the arm again, and out of the kitchen, back into the hall.

"So, this is where we do the laundry, if you can't find towels or something, there are always towels here, hanging to dry." He pulls me out again and through the rest of the hall, showing me everything there is to see, ranging from the living room-like room to the downstairs toilet. This continues until we've seen the entire ground floor, afterwards he leads me back to the kitchen, babbling about something or the other, of which I haven't understood half.

"And Lovi usually sleeps until two or three in the afternoon, then eats, and after that has a siesta for about an hour and half. Bring dinner anywhere from five to seven, I take care of breakfast, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Uh, ah, oh, yeah, okay, no problem." I stutteringly reply.

"Antonio, can you hand me the spaghetti?" he asks me from over the pot of boiling water standing on the fire.

"Um, I don't know where it is." Feliciano looks at me and thinks for a moment before replying, "The cabinet next to the fridge, on the right side."

Luckily, I find it laying on the upper shelf as soon as I opened the door. "Here you go." I hand the package to Feliciano, who takes it from me and puts the entire content of the package in the pot, upon opening the package first, of course.

Feliciano continues his talking in the midst of cooking. He's a very nice boy, and I also noticed he also has that strange curly hair, but his is sort of sticking out from the left side of his hair. So, I'm starting to think that maybe it isn't bed-hair? Maybe it's some kind of hairstyle I haven't heard of, is that a new 'in'-thing now? Or maybe it's genetic? Is there even a gene for that? I don't really know, genes were never really my strong point. Maybe all Italians have hair like that? I don't really know other Italians to compare it to, so..

"Antonio, can you get me three plates?" I look up from the counter-top I am cleaning after previously having had various vegetables cut on top it. I quickly rinse my hands and dry them off before opening the overhead cabinet and taking out the first set of plates I see, and handing them to Feliciano.

He scoops up a portion of the spaghetti on a plate and calls me over before filling the last plate, "Antonio, come here please. I don't know how much you want to eat, so just say 'stop', okay?" He starts scooping up the mountain of noodles onto the plate.

"Feliciano, that's enough, thank you."

"Really, only this? There's more than enough if that's what you worry about."

"No, really, this is enough."

"Hm, Antonio, is this enough sauce for you?" he asks while showing me the plate of spaghetti almost drowning in sauce.

"Oh my, that's too much, I don't think I can eat all of that."

"Of course you can, it's not even that much!"

He sets two of the plates on the tray, he takes three forks and lays them on the tray as well. "Can you bring this upstairs, I'll take the other plate." He starts to leave, I quickly grab the tray and follow him.

Lovi looks up when the door opens, but she starts reading again when she sees it's just Feliciano and I bringing over food. "Come eat now." Feliciano hands the plate in his hands to Lovi, who takes it and balances it on her lap.

"Here." Feliciano says as he gives a fork to his older sister.

The rest of the day is very peaceful and can hardly be called eventful. Much as the next, and the ones following that.

On the bright side though, I got used to waking up at 6.30 in the morning. Gilbert always has to call me up or text me when he's coming to pick me up though, because I tend to not look at the time much, but I have a feeling everything has turned out pretty well during this very chaotic week and a half, or maybe almost two weeks even.

Lovi doesn't talk to me a lot, even though I've tried to start a conversation with her on multiple occasions, but the only reaction I get is being sent back to work, well, that's for the times I actually get a reaction. Talking about Lovi, Gilbert was right, she really has small breasts, which actually makes me wonder what her age really is, but it would be rude to just ask that, not?

"So, nice cat you have." I make another attempt at starting a conversation.

She looks up at me, momentarily halting the scratching of the afore mentioned cat's chin. "Yeah, great, the only thing better would be if he stopped showing everyone his balls and instead started using them, like he should."

I let out a little laugh, "He's still young, he'll grow up."

"He won't."

I put the mop back in the bucket, before I get rid of the excessive amount of water and continue scrubbing the floor. "How old is he then?"

She looks at the cat sitting in her lap, "He's 6 now."

"And you?" I ask shortly after, and then people say I have no tact, that was so tactful and subtle, I'm surprised by myself.

"I'm two-hundred, go back to work now. Remember that I want to be able to see my reflection when you're done with the floor."

That's the longest conversation I've had with her up until now, it lasted an entire two minutes. I know it's not much, but it's a start. I don't think she's really 200 though.

Lovi's not all that bad, to be honest. She's probably just the type of person that needs a lot of time to open up to people. I guess it makes sense, sort of, because she probably never got used to being around people. But she's definitely not a bad person, cold, sure, but not bad. I've seen that she deeply cares for Feliciano on multiple occasions these last days, and I know that a bad person wouldn't show that kind of affection and caring for anyone else, not even family. I've seen them bicker too, but so did my brother and I as well when we were younger, but we care for each other a lot. Well, I do, so I hope he cares about me too, and doesn't really think a donkey knows more than me.

All by all, I don't regret taking this job, it's actually pretty calm, and I don't get bossed around half as much as I thought I would. Then again, that's probably because I didn't think my boss would sleep that much either.

But I'm sure everything will turn out all right in the end. Just stay positive and everything will be fine.


End file.
